


Boyfriends and Haircuts

by Jessica_mancia31



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Mild Smut, boyfriends and haircuts, this started out fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_mancia31/pseuds/Jessica_mancia31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ooooh, prompt time! Bless you! Uh...okay....Ian and/or Mickey get a haircut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriends and Haircuts

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a fully little thing about haircuts. Don't ask me what happened because i have no idea... but it does involve a haircut... sorta

"Oh come on, Mick, please?" I've been begging him for a good hour now, but he won't budge.

"Fuck no, Gallagher! You ain't givin' me a goddamn mohawk!" Mickey retorted. Yesterday we watched Commerce. One of the characters looked like he could be Mickey's twin, except with blonde hair. The rest of the night I obsessed over the actor who played him, Noel Fisher. I'd been trying to convince my- stubborn- boyfriend to try to copy Noel's haircut, but like I said, he's a stubborn bastard.

"It'll look hot, babe."

"Oh, not this shit, don't fuckin' babe me, Ian."

Slowly making my way toward him, I hooked my fingers into his belt loops and pulled him closer. His lips parted slightly and all aggression disappeared from his eyes, only to be replaced with lust. He cupped the side of my head with his hand, brushing his lips with mine. I unhooked my fingers from his pants to run them through Mickey's jet black hair to deepen the kiss.

It was only innocent for a matter of seconds before tongues twirled and teeth clashed. Rapidly, we tore each others clothes off and stumbled onto the couch. Both Mickey and I needed to touch and be touched by one another. We needed to clutch onto any piece of each other's flesh like a lifeline. There was no actual explanation for it, and Mick would deny it at any cost, but it was the truth. Our sex wasn't just sex anymore, it was pure love; whether it was the aggressive kind or tender, gentle sex.

Suddenly, I slid into the older man, not bothering to warn him. A sharp moan escaped his lips and I grunted at the tightness surrounding my cock. Even more curses, grunts and moans poured into the air as I pounded him relentlessly.

Mickey didn't last long. With a handful of powerful, quick jabs to his "sweet spot" he was coming all over his chest. The combination of him clenching around me and the faces he was making were enough to send me spilling over.

"Oh, shit." Mickey chuckled breathlessly.

"Mhmm."

There was a moment of silence before Mickey barley whispered, "Fine. I'll do it."

At first I thought I was just hearing things. "W-what?" I asked surprised.

"Fucking- I'll cut my hair like that guy or whatever. But only if you keep fucking me like that, Firecrotch." he added the last part with a sly smile.

And let's just say, after he got the haircut, I couldn't not continue to fuck like that, maybe even better.


End file.
